The present invention relates to an automobile vehicle door module and to the assembly formed by the door and the associated module.
It is known that sealed door modules are adapted to support components such as a window raiser, a lock and an inner actuating handle of the lock, and to be applied in a sealed manner against the periphery of an inner opening of a box structure of the door, this opening permitting the mounting of mechanisms in the door.
More particularly, the invention is applicable to door modules provided with a window raiser of the xe2x80x9cdouble liftxe2x80x9d type having two roughly parallel guide rails and a mechanism including cables arranged in the shape of an X wound on a drum. The module supporting these components preferably is made of a suitable plastic material.
An object of the invention is to reduce the cost of manufacturing the module supporting the components of the mechanisms.
According to the invention, the door module comprises two distinct panels interconnected by connecting members, each panel being adapted to support components of mechanisms, and to be applied in a sealed manner on an opening of the box structure having a contour complementary to that of the associated panel.
In this way, the volume of plastics material required for producing the module is distinctly less than that of a module in a single part as has been conventionally provided up to the present time. The amount of material required and therefore the manufacturing cost of the module are in this way reduced.
The assembly comprising the vehicle door and the module to which the invention also relates is particularly adapted to the case where the window raiser is of the xe2x80x9cdouble liftxe2x80x9d type mentioned above. This assembly is characterized in that the box structure of the door defines two openings, the contour of which is adapted to receive in a sealed manner a corresponding panel of the module, namely a front opening and a rear opening separated by a rigid structure.
The door is consequently less cut away than in the conventional case of a module in a single part and thus has greater rigidity provided by the central structure separating the two openings.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawing, which illustrates two embodiments of the invention by way non-limitative examples.